Social networks, or communities of entities that share interests or activities or are interested in exploring the interests of other entities, have become more prevalent. Particularly, social networking service (“SNS”) applications on smartphones or a website have allowed users or entities to more efficiently communicate information among each other. For example, a user may post contact information, background information, job information, hobbies or other user-specific data to a SNS application on smartphones or a website. Other users or entities can then review the individually posted content items.
Using various SNS communication channels, users of a social networking system increase their interaction with each other and engage with the social networking system on a more frequent basis. One type of communication channel is a news feed “stream” in which a user is presented with a series of content items that are posted, uploaded, or otherwise provided to the social networking system from one or more users of the service. The news feed stream may be updated as content items are added to the stream by users. Although news feed of a SNS offers users the opportunity for frequent, automatic updates of the information posted by other users, after a period of time, a post in which a user is interested may be buried in all other content items because the user of the SNS receives a volume of content items. When the user desires to search an old post and makes some comparison with a present one, the user needs to find both of content items on the SNS. For instance, it could be difficult for the user to see Christmas pictures of this year and previous year together on a SNS timeline.
There are existing mechanisms that allow a user to locate old information. Some mechanisms may allow the user to scroll the screen for finding the past content items. Typically, however, these finding options are disparate and disorganized. In other words, the user must spend time for searching, identifying, and reading old content items that are not presented in a coherent, consolidated manner. Often, many of the news are not relevant to the user. Just as often, the user remains unaware of the existence of some news items that were not captured in the user's research. According to a user's need, a new way of searching, organizing, and displaying old content items and presenting content items are needed.